Heart Of Gold
by Miss Higher Power
Summary: Danny may have fooled the rest of the world, but Lindsay knows the truth. Oneshot in the What Matters Most series. Set after Unexpected, but before A Life Fulfilled. You don't need to read the others to understand this one.


Hannah Messer was smart. She would never tell you that because Mommy says that's bragging and bragging is rude. But everybody tells her she's smart. Daddy, Uncle Flack, Uncle Sir, Uncle Bird, and Auntie Stella always tell her she's a smart little girl.

She's already read a whole book all by herself and she's only five years old. She can count to 200, and she thinks she could count to 1000 if she wanted to. She even knows how to tie her shoes. And sometimes she helps Mommy take care of Aiden. Because Aiden is only three years old and she can't do all of the things that Hannah can do.

And because Hannah is smart, she knows that there are things that she doesn't know. She doesn't know how to play poker, or how to cook, or how to take the subway by herself. And she doesn't know where money comes from. Auntie Stella and Uncle Sir always give her money for her birthday, but she doesn't know where it comes from before that. She also knows that everything costs money.

Last night at dinner, Mommy and Daddy told Hannah and Aiden that they were going to have another baby. Hannah loves being a big sister and she was very excited. But after Daddy tucked her in and helped her read a story, she heard Mommy and Daddy talking.

"Danny, I don't think it's a very good idea. Especially with a new baby on the way."

"Linds, now is the perfect time. It would make so much sense."

"But they cost so much. And sure, we have our old baby stuff, but we're still going to have to buy stuff."

"We'll get rid of the old one. Just think about it, okay?"

"Alright."

This morning is Saturday. Hannah loves Saturday's. On Saturday, Daddy makes Cinderella waffles for everybody. But before Hannah goes downstairs in her pink footie pyjamas, she carefully counts out all of the money in her elephant piggy bank. $14.28.

Once she gets into the kitchen, she sits down at the table.

"Mornin', Peanut." Daddy says as he puts her glass of milk on the table.

"Good morning, Daddy." Hannah waits in silence until Daddy puts her waffles on the table. But even her Cinderella waffles don't make her feel better.

"Daddy, how much do babies cost?" she asks. Daddy doesn't even turn around to answer.

"A lot."

"But how much?" she asks again.

"A million dollars, Peanut." With that Hannah bursts into tears.

"Hey, hey, hey. Whattsa matter?" he asks as he crouches down by her chair.

"I – I only have gulp $14.28. I don't have gulp a million dollars."

"Hannah, you don't have to pay for the new baby. Mommy and I will pay for the baby. We're here to take care of you." Danny pulls himself into a chair and pulls Hannah into his lap.

"But last night gulp I heard you and Mommy say that you were gonna get rid of the old one. And that's me. gulp I thought if I had a million dollars you would keep me, but I don't have a million dollars." She bursts into another round of tears.

"Peanut, Mommy and I were talkin' about gettin' a minivan. We would get rid of the old car. We would never get rid of you. Baby's cost a lot of money, but they're worth every penny."

"Really?" Her crying has now died down to sniffles.

"Really. We'd pay a million dollars just to have you all over again. That's how much we love you. Now, are you gonna eat your waffles or am I gonna eat 'em?"

"Daddy!" Hannah giggles. "Those are my waffles!" Danny puts Hannah back in her chair and places a kiss on the top of her head.

"Then get eatin', 'cause I'm really hungry." He says as he heads back to the counter.

From her position outside the kitchen door Lindsay Messer knows that she's made the right choice. She chose the right man. Because even smart little girls like Hannah Messer need their daddies to love them. And there isn't anyone in the world who has more love to give than Danny Messer.

The world thinks that Danny Messer is a tough NYPD detective. Lindsay knows that Danny gave up a promotion because it meant that he would be spending less time at home with his girls. Lindsay knows that Danny has passed on Saturday afternoon basketball games to play Barbies with a five year old who looks exactly like her mother or to have a tea party with a three year old who looks exactly like him. And he will do the same for this new baby.

Sure, Danny still goes out for drinks and a game of pool with the guys. But he's always home in time to tuck his little girls in. And Danny still plays it risky in the field. He wouldn't hesitate to jump from one building to the next, twenty feet above the ground. And he would still jump on a moving motorcycle to catch a perp. But Danny also makes Cinderella pancakes on Saturday morning.

Danny may have fooled the rest of the world, but Lindsay knows the truth. Danny Messer has a heart of gold and a soft spot for little girls with big eyes.


End file.
